


Reality

by stormyemerald



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Angst, Emotional Infidelity, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Unrequited Love, married naruto and hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormyemerald/pseuds/stormyemerald
Summary: Hinata comes to terms with a certain reality.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata & Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	Reality

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! this is actually my second time uploading this so if this seems familiar thats why! i hope you enjoy reading!

Hinata loved him.

She had loved him for a long time now. And for a while, it almost seemed as though his heart lay with her too. 

It  _ almost  _ seemed. 

Hinata tried not to think about it. She tried to push the dark haired man from her thoughts but he always found a way to creep back in. There had always been a distinction between the way Naruto looked at her and the way he looked at his best friend the rare times he was around. She saw this but love clouded her judgment, and she dismissed it, denying what she feared most. 

Sasuke had recently returned, and the amount of times Hinata saw her husband decreased even further. She didn’t blame Naruto for spending all of his time with Sasuke, as he was never around. But that didn’t stop her from feeling lonely, from feeling like she was competing for her own husband. 

  
  


One night, after the kids went to sleep, Hinata found herself sitting under the tree she often rested against to think. She was admiring the way the trees swayed, the way they danced under the moonlight. The wind was gentle as it gave the leaves a rhythm to move to. She had made up her mind.

Earlier that day, Naruto invited her to ramen (of course, she huffed as she recalled) something they hadn’t done in a while. He figured he should treat her, he told her. They caught up, as if they were not husband and wife but acquaintances. She asked about his week, to which he beamed as he spoke of how he was spending time with Sasuke, training, laughing, enjoying the rare time they had together. He had just asked her about her week, when a familiar chakra stopped behind them.

“Speaking of which…” Naruto began as he realized who approached them.

“We haven’t been apart for a few hours and you're talking about me like I’ve already left.” Sasuke chuckled. “Hinata, it’s been a while.” The dark haired man directed his attention to her. She put on the best mask she could to cover the sourness hat began to form on her features. 

“Hey, Sasuke.” She replied. She didn’t resent the man, she had just been hoping for some time with her husband.

“Funny to catch you here, Naruto. Although I shouldn’t be surprised.” Sasuke said with a small smile.

“What brings you here, Sasuke?” Naruto turned to give all of his attention to the other man.

“I was actually walking home from some last minute training, till I caught sight of your obnoxious blond hair.” Naruto smiled, genuinely smiled as he shoved him. Hinata hadn’t seen that type of smile in a long time. 

“Why don’t you join us?” Naruto’s words sealed Hinata in her grave. As Sasuke sat next to her husband, all of his focus was steered away. She observed the way they acted, the way they laughed with each other. She had had enough, and excuses herself, telling Naruto she’ll meet him back home. As she walked away, she turned in hopes that maybe, just maybe, he was watching her go. But of course not, he would never turn away from Sasuke. 

Now she sat under her tree, the wind weaving through her hair. She sensed his strong chakra from a while away, and waited as he approached their home. She stood before he arrived. Her arms were folded, the night chill beginning to set in. 

“Naruto.” She spoke, her voice delicate, but firm. Naruto’s jerked in her direction, not expecting her to be waiting outside. His eyebrows creased. 

“Hinata? What are you doing out here? It’s getting a bit la-“ 

“You love him.” She stated it as a fact, not a question. Her voice did not waver, but there was no underlying anger or scorn. His eyes widened, hearing the words solidify the reality. “You always have.” She continued. He opened his mouth to respond but she spoke before he could. “I don’t want to keep you from happiness anymore...from him.” She hesitated on the last part.

Naruto seemed to be at a loss for words, distress taking over his expression. It seemed as if he had denied the reality himself, and hearing the words aloud confirmed what he was pushing away.

“I'm so sorry, Hinata” He said,defeated and full of sorrow, seemingly coming to terms with reality. “You deserve so much better.” She moved closer to him, and placed her delicate hand on his whiskered cheek. He leaned into her touch. 

“I do, but so do you.” She said, a finality in her tone. She accepted that he isn’t truly happy with her, and as a result she couldn’t be truly happy with him anymore. 

She brought him to her, wrapping her arms around the man who once burned a flame so bright into her. With this last embrace, she sealed their love in the past forever. 


End file.
